parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 17
and Robin Hood fights the rhino gaurds and attacks Prince John Prince John dont hurt me help help kill him dont hurt me Duke Igthorn get them Lady Kluck run for it lassie this is no fight for a lady she gets the golden arrow and pokes the Rhino Gaurds in the butt with it but the Sheriff creeps up on her and grabs the arrow but Lady Kluck pulls hard on the arrow and slams the Sheriff to the ground with it Lady Kluck take that you scoundral but Igthorn sneaks up on Lady Kluck and grabs ahold of the arrow and again Lady Kluck pulls the arrow and slams Igthorn on top of the Sheriff Lady Kluck take that you evil knight in shinning armor Maid Marian help Robin help Robin Hood Marian my love will you marry me Maid Marian oh darling i thought you would never ask me but you could have chosen a more romantic setting Gruffi now gummis time for gummi berry juice they drink it and bounce on the Rhino Gaurds knocking them down Gad now i got you but Lady Kluck pokes Gad in the butt with the arrow Gad owww Zook hey no fair chicken cant beat old Zook Lady Kluck oh yeah she pokes Zook with the arrow as well Zook i guess Zook was wrong and Robin Hood swordfights with Captain Crocodile Robin Hood and for our honeymoon london Maid Marian yes Sunni i like that Robin Hood normany sunny spain Maid Marian why not and Trigger aims at them but Maid Marian hits him with a pie and a fight goes on in the tent and Lady Kluck is kicked out but she pokes the whole tent with the arrow causing it to run so fast Little John ooh what a main event this is what a beautuiful brawl hey whos driving this flying umbrella Zummi its going so fast Robin Hood we ll have six children Maid Marian six a dozen at least take that she hits Nutsy with a pie Captain Crocodile attention everyone but Captain Crocodile gets trampled by the tent causing Trigger to fly on him Prince John stop the girl and Lady Kluck hits Prince John on the head Lady Kluck take that you scurvy knave and Grammi whacks Prince John on the head with her rolling pen Grammi and have more sunny boy Duke Igthorn i got you now gummi bear but Grammi hits Igthorn on the head with her rolling pen too Grammi and let that be lesson too you Igthorn do not mess with the gummi bears Prince John seize the fat one the rhino gaurds charge at Lady Kluck but she knocks them out one by one and the elephant trumpets but Lady Kluck silences his trunk by tieing it shut and they head for Sherwood Forest Lady Kluck long lived King Richard and Little John grabs her as they run away Duke Igthorn blast weve been foiled again made of fools of and where are our minons Prince John Hiss youre never around when i need you Duke Igthorn Toadwart where are you Prince John i think theyre in here they look at the barrel of isle and open it letting their minons out Sir Hiss coming coming im a jolly good fellow for im a jolly good Toadwart Dukie thank goodness you came to Toadies rescue it was wet and sticky in there Sir Hiss oh there you are old boy PJ you wont believe this but the stork is really Robin Hood Prince John Robin Hood Toadwart yeah and those chinese immigrants are really the gummi bears Duke Igthorn we already know that you idiots and Prince John grabs Sir Hiss and ties up on a poll and Igthorn grabs Toadwart and ties his ears to the poll as well Prince John get out of that while you can Duke Igthorn and you Toadwart i like to see you untie your eyes if you can do it Category:Robin Hood Parts